People spend a significant amount of time consuming media, particularly video media such as video media provided over television broadcasts. Gathering data on how many people engage with a particular presentation of video content is very important, particularly when estimating reach, frequency and other impression metrics. Higher accuracy in the data allows for more accurate pricing of advertisement slots, more accurate ratings numbers, and higher confidence among partners that a particular value is, in fact, being realized.
But just because a television program is broadcast and displayed on a television in a home does not mean the members of the household are actually engaged with the program. For example, many people are often engaged with a mobile device, such as a smart phone or a tablet, during the presentation of television video content. For example, if a user has lost interest in the video content being presented, the user may engage with a mobile device, perhaps to play a game or text a friend. However, engagement with a mobile device does not necessarily mean the user is not engaged with the video content presented on the television; for example, a user may be engaged with a “second screen experience” that is simulcast over the mobile device with a corresponding television program that is broadcast and displayed on another device, such as a television.